


"But we will love her Dean. And we will protect her. And we could be family."

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Lives, First Words, First birthday, Fluff, Funny, Kevin Lives, Kid Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, adoption from hunt, doesn't affect the plot, it's clearly marked, you can skip it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take care of a little girl who is in danger until they finish a case. But, in the end, she stays with them for much longer.<br/>I wanted a fic that Sam and Dean have a kid but i couldn't find lots of them so i decided to write one myself.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Sam and Dean's house to be the bunker.

Sam opens the bathroom door with a small towel wrapped around his waist. He goes over to his bag to search for clean boxers. Dean is already on his suit and can't help but stare at his brother's gorgeous yet towel covered ass.

"See something you like?" Sam says when he turns to look at him.

"Mmm" Dean answers and goes over to Sam to wrap his arms around his little brother's waist. He kisses him, slow and wet and Sam opens his mouth to let Dean in. When they break the kiss Dean looks deep into Sam's eyes and can see the love hidden in them. He thinks of all the times his was so close to losing him, and all the times he thought he had lost him and shudders on the thought of a life without his Sammy. Sam notices his brother's frown and puts one giant paw behind his neck.

"Sshh Dean, i'm here, we're here" he whispers looking him in the eye "we'll be fine." He smiles at Dean and he smiles back.

"C'mon" he says to Sam after a moment of comforting silence "let's kill those sons of bitches."

~~*~~

They arrive at the crime scene and show their badges to the cops. One detective takes them aside to explain the situation.

"They were found dead this morning by the housekeeper." He says "There was a lot of blood. We cleaned up most of it but..."

"What was the cause of death?" Sam asks

"COD has not been defined yet but..." He eyes them hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sam encourages him.

"Off the record? If i could take a guess. I would say animal attack. Wolf, actually."

"Well thank God we are all sane people and we can exclude that possibility." Dean says smiling.

"And the hearts were missing?" Sam asks.

"Yes, just like the others'"

"So there was no difference between this and last month's case?"

"Well there was something different about this one" the detective says.

"What is it?" they ask. The detective makes a gesture that indicates that they should follow him and takes them out of the house in a police car where a police woman is holding a six months old baby.

"She was found in the closet in her nursery." The detective explains.

"We think her mother put her there right before she died." We haven't had a match with here DNA yet but she is most definitely their daughter."

"Have you called social services?" Sam asks.

"No, not yet" says the woman holding her.

"Agent Tomas, a moment?" Sam says and takes Dean aside.

"What is it" Dean asks.

"Look, we don't know if the werewolves didn't kill her deliberately or because they didn't find her."

"Yes, that's why we kill those sons of bitches"

"Yes but, Dean, until we find them if the kid goes to social services it is in a lot of danger."

"And what do you suggest, Sammy?" Sam looks at him and Dean knows that look.

"No. No way Sammy. We are not taking her with us back to the motel!"

~~*~~

"We are taking her back with us" Dean announces to the detective "till we catch the murderer. She will be safer."

"But" the detective says confused " you can't take her. We need to call social services."

"Listen buddy" Dean starts and Sam clears his throat "uh, detective" he continues "this kid needs protection and the FBI has everything needed. So the kid will be safer under our protection."

"Is that even legal?" He asks.

"Course it is. And if you don't quit asking stupid questions and hand us the kid you'll be in great trouble." The detective tries to refuse but Dean turns to Sam. "Call the boss. We have a common case of obstruction of justice here."

"Ok ok!" The detective says "take her. I don't wanna be in any kind of trouble with the FBI." He nods at the police woman and she gives the girl to Sam as Dean smiles sardonically.

"Her name is Lilly" she says and Sam nods politely.

~~*~~

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to take her with us. " Dean complains once they are back at the motel and Sam tries to comfort a non-stop crying Lilly.

"She might be in danger Dean" Sam wisely comments "and since nobody knows what's really going on we are the best at providing her with safety. You know that. That's why you agreed at the first place." Dean shrugs but knows that Sam is right.

"Go get her some milk at least or something." He tells Sam "maybe she is hungry."

"Will you be okay alone with her?" Sam eyes him suspiciously.

"Sammy i know my way with babies. I practically raised you." He reminds him.

"Right. I'll go get some stuff. Just, be alive when i come back. I don't want to have to explain to social services why my partner and the baby killed each other." Dean makes a gesture.

"We'll be fine. Just hurry up. The sooner you get back the sooner she'll stop crying." Sam takes one last look at Lilly -now in their bed with a dozen cushions around her- then looks at Dean, takes the keys of Baby and leaves. Dean looks at the baby in their bed. Her crying had grown louder but now seems to calm down. He goes over to her and sits at the edge of the bed. She is the exact same age Sam was when Dean became his whole world. He smiles down at her and she makes a hardly understandable sound. She reminds him of Sam at this age. Innocent, unaware of all these creatures hiding in the dark ready to destroy anything. In the end, her parents had the same end his and Sammy's had. Killed by supernatural creatures. Of course she has no idea what has happened to them. Neither had Sammy. Maybe she could escape all this. She will go to social services when all this is over she will be found a new home, a new family and she will not remember any of this. Her live will be completely normal. Her little sounds distract him from his thoughts. He looks down at her and she smiles at him with one of her tiny hands -here's a difference with Sam- in her mouth.

"Ok girl" he says taking her in his arms "come here." She looks at him with her bright, big, blue eyes. She bubbles something and dean goes over to the couch and turns the tv on. He finds a children's program and positions himself and Lilly so that they can both watch the program. "Here," he tells her. "Bright colors are supposed to help your brain." She bubbles excitedly at the tv and looks at Dean with wide, happy eyes. "See? He tells her. "Like we were gonna kill each other. You'd be dead in a sec." He says and ruffles her curly black hair. He watches for a few minutes and then he leaves her in the couch to go grab a couple of beers. When he comes back from the kitchen he watches her as she is trying to get down from the couch. "Ok kiddo enough of this." He says and grabs her as she is about to get down. He takes his laptop to do some research and sits on the couch with Lilly on his lap. He searches the web for anything on werewolves and human children but finds nothing and gives up after a while. He opens the second beer and glances at the tv. After a few minutes he finishes it and closes his eye to take a nap now that Lilly is quite. But just when he is about to fall asleep Lilly pokes him, bubbles something and stares at him. "What?" He asks. She stares at him and then at the tv. "You want me to watch with you?" He asks her. "Fine. What are we watching?" He looks at the tv and Lilly smiles widely, proud of herself. "So we are watching the coyote chasing the roadrunner. You know, the moment it catches it, and Sylvester catches the bird and Tom gets Jerry, my childhood will be complete. But they can't show this to you, huh? You're all in for the whole good beats evil charade." She looks at him questioningly. "Well at least you are trying to understand. That's a start." He pokes her nose and she giggles.

~~*~~

When Sam comes back he finds Dean watching the roadrunner show with Lilly asleep in his lap and a beer in his hand.

"So" he says trying hard-but failing- to hide a stupid smile that's forming on his face "everyone alive?"

"What took you so long?" Dean answered ignoring the comment.

"Well, apparently getting baby supplies isn't as quick and easy as you think" he says "or as you might remember" he adds when he sees Dean open his mouth to complain.

"What are we watching?" He asks with a smile and goes over to Dean. He gives Lilly's hair a ruffle and kisses Dean's lips.

"I swear to God Sammy" Dean says looking at the tv "five minutes with this goddamn bird and i will have it killed in thirty different ways."

"The hunter inside you is waking up, Dean" Sam teases him.

"I was gonna make her a bottle. Or do you wanna do it big brother?"

"Go make the bottle Sam." Dean says warningly. Sam heads to the kitchen laughing.

~~*~~

When the night falls, they put Lilly between them in the bed, Sam on her left Dean on her right. Dean looks at them. Lilly has one fist in her mouth and she is moving the other in the air. Dean wonders what she is dreaming about. Sam has one arm wrapped protectively around Lilly. Sam would make a good father. He could have been one. If he had stayed with Jessica. If Dean had never asked for his help. If he had just let him be. His thoughts are interrupted be a loud noise outside the motel room. He stands up quickly and grabs his gun. Sam is up and goes for his gun. They look at each other. Dean makes a gesture that suggest Sam has to take Lilly and get in the bathroom. Sam wants to disagree because Dean will be exposed on his own, but he knows that Lilly has to be protected immediately so he grabs her and goes in the bathroom. He closes the door the moment he hears the motel door crack open. He covers Lilly's mouth and tries to ease his own breathing. He hears a loud thumb and a short scream. He positions Lilly between the toilet seat and the tub and goes in the room. The werewolf had hit Dean on the floor and has one paw up in the air with his nail threatening to cut Dean's body apart any second now.

"Dean!" Sam yells and the werewolf turns at him. He aims for the heart but the wolf moves and he misses. It heads to the bathroom and knocks Sam down as he goes. Sam tries to get up, runs to the bathroom and shoots the werewolf dead the moment it's about to rip Lilly apart. When the wolf drops dead he grabs Lilly, heads to the room and collapses on the bed with Lilly in his arms. Dean gets up with a lot of effort and runs towards Sam and Lilly. 

"Sam! Sammy!" He grabs his shoulders and shakes him "are you all right?"

"Yes, yes i'm fine" Sam shakes his head. He sits up and looks at Lilly in his arms.

"Is Lilly ok?" Dean asks reaching for her.

"She is quite from the shock but she seems fine." Sam answers as he passes the girl to him. Dean takes her and looks her in the eyes. She seems shocked but not panicked. Which is good because shock she can get over. Panic not so easily.

"Yeah she seems good." He agrees. They check her for further injuries and put her between them in bed to sleep. This time, both Sam's and Dean's arms are wrapped around her.

~~*~~

When they have woken up the next day Dean is packing their stuff while Sam is dressing up Lilly.

"Have you called social services yet?" Dean asks. Sam pauses and then answers.

"No. No i haven't yet."

"Well what are you waiting for Sammy? We haven't got all day."

"Listen, Dean I- I was thinking" Sam started. Dean turned to look at him. His prologue didn't seem at all promising.

"What is it Sammy?"

"I was thinking...maybe, maybe we could, you know, keep her?" He looks at Dean expectantly. Dean stares at him.

"Dean?"

"Like a couple of days more you mean or..?"

"No i- that's not what i-"

"Ugh, eh, look Sam-"

"No, Dean, listen." Sam says quickly. "We don't travel that much now. Just a few cases every month. We stay home a lot. We can have one. We can take care of her!"

"And tell her what, Sam? Who will you be? Who will i be? We can't even tell the people we are close with! What are we gonna tell them? That we adopted a baby out of the blue?"

"Look Dean. Cas already knows and Jodi and Bobby...well Bobby will yell but he won't say anything else... He will like Lilly..."

"Sam...think about it. Think about what you are asking of me. An of her! Look at how we grew up dude! Do you want the same for her? She can have a normal life, Sam. A family that will love her, that will take care of her. She doesn't have to be in danger every single moment for the rest of her life. She doesn't have to grow up to be a hunter."

"But-"

"She can go to college, Sam" Dean says and Sam closes his mouth and looks at him.

"Yeah, yeah i know." He agrees. He pauses and then looks at Lilly, who is silently watching them, as though she understands that this is an important conversation. When Sam looks over at her she smiles. Sam smiles back and then she turns to Dean and makes a happy sound. Dean examines her. She looks at him questioningly and then pops her hands in the air as if to reach him. He goes over to her and takes one of her tiny arms in his own.

"Look" her tuns to Sam. Sam raises his head from where he sits at the edge of the bed and Dean leaves Lilly's hand to go over and sit with him. "I know you want a normal life Sammy. I do. And God knows how much I wanna give it to you. But i'd be reckless and selfish to force a kid into this lifestyle." Sam looks at him for what seems like ages before he answers.

"We can protect her Dean. We know more about this life out there than any other family she could go to does. We will be good. I know we will."

"Sammy i understand you feel attached to the kid. I do. But we can't take her. There are so many things. We move around. We gave false IDs to the cops. Under what name would she be registered? And Sammy, most of all. We are brothers. How can we force a kid into a situation where she won't be able to tell her uncle from her father for the love of God? It's messed up Sam. It is."

"Dean i know it's messed up! I knew from the moment i decided to bring up the subject! Hell, i knew it since that first time i pinned you at that wall and kissed you! But we will love her Dean. And we will protect her. And we could be family." Sam smiles at the thought. That smile that Dean sees forming at his brother's lips says it all. How much he loves Dean and wants a family with him. How he wants to love Lilly and protect her. Dean swears under his breath.

"Fuck Sammy. I am your big brother. I am supposed to look after you. Not drag you deeper into a messed up situation like this." Sam gets up and goes to sit on Dean's lap. He puts his finger under Dean's chin to lift his head up. He looks him in the eye.

"It might be messed up. And it might be weird from time to time. But it is our messed up. And we're gonna make do. And, in the end, you know what?" He chuckles. "You and I have been through much more messed up crap." Dean chuckles and Sam caresses his chick with his thumb.

"Yeah that we have. But i swear Sammy the moment you are mad at her and she becomes *my* daughter-" he warns.

"No." Sam cuts him. "*our* daughter." he promises. They smile and look at Lilly. She smiles back at them and chuckles.

~~*~~

Two days later, everything has been taken care of. Lilly is registered in the system as Lilly Winchester and neither Sam or Dean has singed up as her father. They are Lilly's legal guardians. They are all three at the motel. Dean is packing their stuff. The have already gotten some clothes and fluffy toys for Lilly but they will get most of them when they settle at home. Sam is changing Lilly into a pink fluffy dress and puts her stuff in a small bag the got for her.

"Ok" Dean says.

"I'm putting those in the car." He says grabbing their bags. "Take Lilly and her stuff out."

"Kay. Hey Dean?" Dean turns to look at him "i love you"

"Love you too Sammy." He answers affectionately. Sam smiles and Dean leaves the room.

"Okay girl." He turns to Lilly "time to go." He takes her stuff and she raises her arms for Sam to take her. He takes her with one arm and Heads to the car.

"Here" he says to Dean and gives him Lilly's bag. Dean puts it in the trunk and goes over to sit on the driver's sit. Sam places Lilly at the baby seat they got for her and puts her belt on.

"Ok kiddo." He tells her. "Lets go home."

~~*~~

They arrive home late at night with Lilly asleep on the back seat. Sam gets out of the car.

"I'll take the bags, you take Lilly." He tells Dean from the car window.

"Kay." Dean answers and opens the back door to deal with the baby seat belts. They open the door and Sam goes directly to their bedroom.

"Sam?" Dean whispers to not wake a still sleeping Lilly in his arms. Sam turns to look at him.

"Where is she gonna sleep?"

"Uh, put her in our bed" Sam whispers as well "she can sleep with us tonight again and tomorrow we'll visit the closest ikea to get a cot. And anything else we might need." Dean nods and places her on the bed with cushions on each side. They change into their pjs and lay on each side of Lilly. Dean leans over Lilly to kiss Sam good night. When they part he lays on his side so that he is looking at Lilly and Sam and puts his arm around Lilly's tiny body. Sam smiles happily at that movement and closes his eyes.

~~*~~

The next day Lilly wakes them up at seven thirty with a consistent cry. Sam moans and leans over to look at her.

"She must be hungry." Dean says throwing and arm on his face to cover his eyes "you used to wake me and dad up at four thirty for a few months. You are lucky she was tired."

"Is there any formula left from the motel?" Sam asks as he stands up and puts clear sweatpants on.

"Yeah if you packed it with her stuff."

"Okay." Sam answers heading to the bathroom "see what you can do to calm her down and i'll find the formula."

"Dean leans over Lilly and starts shaking her slightly to calm her down. After a few minutes her cry eases down and Dean puts her on his chest and they fall back to sleep.

Sam comes back to see them both asleep with little Lilly making happy sounds and Dean snoring slightly. He smiles and gets a photo with his phone. Dean wakes up with Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"Dean?"

"Mm" he hums and looks at Lilly on his chest. She is sound asleep holding one of Dean's fingers and having the tip of that finger in her mouth.

"She's asleep" he whispers to Sam.

"I know that" Sam whispers back. "But the formula is ready and if we let her fall back to sleep she will wake up in a couple of ours again." He holds the formula and Dean sits up with Lilly in his arms. "Do you want to feed her?" He asks hesitantly.

Dean has never feed her to this point. He didn't exactly refuse to do it and Sam never asked but he has never done it. Dean looks at him for a short moment but then reaches for the bottle in Sam's hands. He repositions Lilly to hold her better and brings the bottle to her closed lips. She is still asleep but senses the bottle and opens her mouth. She starts drinking the formula and Sam sits back with his back on the headboard and one leg tangled with Dean's.

"I used to feed you, you know." He tells him suddenly. "When dad was tired cause he had just come back from a hunt and you'd wake us up in the middle of the night. Or when dad was out and you just wouldn't stop crying. I would place you on my bed and make your formula. Sometimes i had to go buy it myself." He smiles at the memory. Sam places a hand on his tight and squeezes.

"Thank you, Dean." He tells him.

"For what?" Dean looks at him.

"For always being there for me. For never leaving. Never giving up."

"That's not true Sammy. I've left. I haven't always been there. When you needed me. I just-"

"Dean. Stop it. We've both made mistakes. But that doesn't change the fact that you where there. My big brother. Always looking after me." He cups Dean's face with his hand. "Thank you." He bends to kiss him.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean."

~~*~~

They go to ikea to get Lilly's stuff. Sam has Lilly in his arms and Dean is with the trolley.

"So," Dean says "we definitely need a cot."

"Some stickers for the walls." Sam adds. Dean looks at him. "She can't have a blank room Dean. Babies need colors. Bright colors actually."

"Yes i know that." Dean says "Ok stickers what else?"

"Baby changing. And a troller." He says rearranging Lilly in his arms so that she is laying on a less used muscle. "Definitely a troller." Dean smiles and reaches for Lilly.

"Here. Lemme take her." Sam passes her to Dean's open arms and takes the trolley. "But Sammy. They don't have trollers here. We'll need to go to a baby store."

"We'll go anyway cause the don't have baby changing either."

"So what are we doing here?" Dean asks.

"I like the cots." He answers smiling.

"Ok nanny McPhee. Let's see what we have here." He says heading to the bedroom section.

At the end of the day they have gone to ikea, three baby stores -one for the troller, one for the baby changing and the first one where Sam had a round with the saleswoman- the supermarket -since they have nothing at home for either them or Lilly- and the drug store to get medicines for kids.

When they arrive at home they are both exhausted and Lilly is sleeping at the back seat. They take the cot the baby changing and the rest of the stuff to Lilly's nursery and start putting them together. They deal with the cot first. It is a pink Wooden one with a mosquito net falling on each side. Dean had not agreed with this choice but Sam liked it and he promised Dean he could chose the wardrobe and the changing so he settled for this one. Next the put the wardrobe together which was white, wooden with to separated drawers on the bottom. Until the night has fallen they have the nursery ready with only the stickers left.

"We can do them tomorrow" Sam says exhausted.

"Yeah." Dean agrees "yeah tomorrow." They take a look at the nursery and they smile proudly.

"Ok" Sam says patting Dean at the shoulder. "I am of to shower. See if you can find something simple for dinner will you?" Dean nods and Sam kisses him on the lips.

They sit on the couch with a plate of scrambled eggs and a bottle of beer each one, Lilly long asleep in her new nursery. The baby monitor is on the table and the tv is on. They eat and drink in perfect silence. When Sam is done with his eggs he puts the plate on the table and cuddles close to Dean. Dean rests his arm on the back of the couch around Sam's shoulders. He takes a zip of his beer and rests hid chin on Sam's hair. His little brother might be enormous but has the amazing ability, when he cuddles, to become a small ball.

"I like it" he says "this. Us." Dean hums and strokes his back. "You think we can have it?"

"Have what?" Dean answers.

"This. A family. Us with Lilly."

"Sure we can have it. We *do* have it."

"It just seems to perfect to be real. To last."

"Hey Sammy look at me" he says and lifts Sam's head with his fingers. "We have this. And we are gonna keep it. And if someone -anyone- tries to take it away from us, we fight. We deserve this Sammy."

"Yes" Sam agrees. "We do. But Dean. I don't wanna fight. I'm tired of fighting. I just wanna be." He snuggles closer to Dean and Dean holds him closer.

"We won't Sammy. We won't." They stay like this for a while.

"Time to bed?" He asks an already sleepy Sam.

"Mm"

"Ok. Lets go." He lifts him up and takes the monitor with him. He leads them to the bedroom, puts Sam in bed and places the monitor on the night stand. He goes over to Lilly's nursery takes one last look at her and goes to sleep himself. In bed Sam in his sleep snuggles closer, puts an arm around his waist and presses his lips at Dean's neck. He exhales happily and Dean lets himself fall asleep by the rhythmic breathing of his sleepy Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly's first word -not what they expected- and her first birthday party.  
> This chapter has smut which is clearly marked with a starry line (******) at the beginning and the end. You can skip it if you don't wish to read it. It doesn't affect the plot. Kisses! :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut which is clearly marked with a starry line (******) at the beginning and the end. You can skip it if you don't wish to read it. It doesn't affect the plot.

"Dean! We're gonna be late!" Sam yells from the top of the stairs near the door. "Again!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" Sam is waiting with Lilly on his arms. It's raining outside and they said there will be a storm later in the evening. Lilly is wearing three layers of clothes- even though Dean insisted it's unnecessary since she will be inside a car or a house all the time- and her bright pink coat that has bunny ears on the hoodie. They are going to Bobby's for a visit and have already told Cas to be there as well.

Now that they all know about Lilly and their not-so-brotherly relationship they spend a lot of time together when there is not a case to go.

When they told Bobby about Lilly he stared at them for a good five minutes before calling them "idjots" and give them a smile that said he was happy for them. Lilly had stole his heart and has him wrapped around her little finger even though she can't even speak yet. For her he is Unca Bobby and when once Sam called him that while talking to Lilly he earned a warning glare from Bobby and a babbling noise from Lilly. When they told Cas he said nothing but gave them a proud look and hold his finger out for Lilly to hold and chew it.

Now they are waiting for Dean to find his keys and wallet -they had spent a passionate night last night and their stuff had ended up everywhere in their bedroom. Sam turns to Lilly and she looks at him puzzled.

"Your father is impossible." He tells her. She bends her head on the side. "You know that?" Course you do."

"Pa-a" Sam looks at her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Pa-a!" She says happily.

"Dean come here now!!" He yells. He hears the noise of Dean running up the stairs and the next moment he is right next to them with a knife in his hands.

"What happened?" He asks breathless. "Listen to that!" Sam smiles

"Lilly tell papa what you told me"

Lilly looks at Dean and says: "Pa-a"

"Did she just-?"

"She said papa!"

"Oh my God!" Dean says and reaches out to take her "Lil Monster you've grown! I'm proud of you pet." He tells her. Lilly looks at him excitedly.

"Pa-a. Pa-a!" She says hitting her open palms on Dean's arms. "Pa-la"

"Wait" Sam says "that wasn't--"

"Kiddo what did you just say?"

"Pa-la!"

"Oh my God." Sam says hopelessly.

"Sammy did you hear that?"

"Yes Dean I heard it."

"That's my girl!" Dean says lifting her up in the air.

"I can't believe her first word is Impala." Sam says trying to hide a smile himself.

"She loves that car as much as her papa! Right lil Monster?"

"Pa-la!"

"There you go!"

"C'mon you two." Sam says laughing now. "We're gonna be late."

~~*~~

"Dean can you fetch me Lilly's shoes?" Sam says from Lilly's room. "They're in front of the couch." It is Lilly's first birthday and they've invited Jodi, Cas, Meg-or Cas's girl as Dean called her now, Kevin and Bobby to celebrate it. Sam is dressing Lilly in a pink fluffy dress and catches the front of her dark curly hair back with two crown sparkly pins. "Dean?"

"Yes coming!" He enters the room with Lilly's shoes in hand and his tie hanging loose around his neck. He gives the shoes to Sam.

"Thanks" Sam smiles giving him a kiss. "Hey lil Monster." Dean tells Lilly and ruffles his hand through her hair.

"Are you excited?"

"Daddy!" She says and smiles widely. "Cake!" "Yes" Sam says.

"We'll have a cake! Jody will bring it. And you are gonna blow the candles huh?"

"Ca-lss!" She bubbles excitedly.

"Yes the candles." Sam smiles. Dean is in front of the mirror in Lilly's room and fixes his tie. "Here" Sam says.

"Let me do it."

"I still can't believe we invited Meg." Dean says as Sam fixes his tie.

"Well Lilly adores her and she adores Lilly apparently." Dean shrugs. "Plus, Cas is our best friend. We can't invite him and not Meg."

"She's a friggin demon Sam. We are gonna have a demon around daughter."

"It won't be the first time Dean. They've been around each other before. Plenty of times. And they get along."

"Yes and she has tried to kill us in the past. Plenty of times."

"And she has saved our asses more times than she has put us in danger."

"So what? She is a friend now?"

"Well not a friend exactly. But we'll get there eventually i think." Dean shrugs but doesn't say anything and Sam knows he likes Meg a little more than he lets show. Sam finishes his tie and gives him a chaste kiss. He turns to Lilly but Sam grabs his arm and pins him to the wardrobe. His kisses him slow and sloppy and Sam opens his mouth and groans. Dean cups his face and gives him one last kiss on the lips. He smiles and goes over to Lilly.

"God I love you." Sam says still breathless with his back on the wardrobe.

"I love you too" Dean says back smiling affectionately. "*we* love you too, actually" he says pointing at Lilly who is crawling toward Sam. Sam laughs and raises her up.

"I love you both too then."

The door bell rings and they head downstairs. When they open the door Jody, Kevin and Cas burst in.

"Hey guys!" Sam says.

"Hey Sam. Hey Dean." Kevin says and hands Dean Lilly's present.

"Hey dude. How's everything?"

"Um good. Yeah pretty good." He smiles.

"Happy Birthday lil girl!" Jodi says and takes Lilly. "You've grown!" She kisses her cheek. Lilly chuckles.

"She has indeed grown." Cas says. Lilli turns to him and gives him a tooth smile. "Wait a second" he tells her. "I'll get your present." He disappears and within seconds he reappears with a huge teddybear with a huge bow wrapped around it.

"Dude!" Dean says "this is the size of Sam!" And it really was Sam's size.

"At least now i will have someone who understands me." Sam jokes.

"I didn't know what one gets for a first birthday so i asked the lady at the store. She said many people buy that teddy."

"Yes people that don't have already a teddy in the house."

"Ok you big boys" Jodi says looking at Sam and Dean "here's the cake." She hands Dean the cake while she talks to an excited Lilly.

"Is it chocolate?" Dean asks attempting to open the box. Sam slaps his hand away and takes the box.

"Of course not!" Jodi says turning to him. "We can't have her first birthday with a chocolate cake! It needs to be girly! So i bought strawberry." Sam noticed that Dean seemed about to faint at that and laughed.

"Winchester's celebrating birthdays with strawberry cake. God, kids these days...i swear...!"

"Well Winchester's celebrating birthdays period. There must be an award for that!" Bobby says from the door.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean says.

"Hey boys." He says "hey kids" he says looking at Kevin and Cas. "Jodi." He smiles.

"Hey Bobby." She smiles sweetly and hugs him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's the kid?" Bobby asks.

"She's probably followed Sam in the kitchen. He honestly can't go anywhere without Lilly following." Dean answers leading them -and the teddy bear- to the big research room to which they had added couches, a table and a tv.

"Hey Bobby!" Sam says emerging from the hall with Lilly crawling behind him. He hugs Bobby.

"Unc- Bo-bby!" Lilly shrieks from behind. She fists Bobby's trousers trying to stand and Bobby raises her up.

"Hello there kid." Bobby says smiling. "Here" he says and gives her a bag.

"You actually went shopping?" Jody laughs.

"Well she is one and only." Kevin says. Dean takes Kevin, Bobby and Jodi's gifts

"I'll take those. You take the one your size." He says to Sam. Sam laughs and grabs the teddy.

"Ok" he says to Dean "gimme those too." He takes the bags and takes them back to Lilly's room. When he comes back to the room he sees Meg has gotten there holding a big bag with a bow.

"Well at least it is not Sammy's size." Dean smirks and take the bag.

"Hey Meg." Sam says and hugs her.

"You could have warned me about the added devil traps i almost got myself trapped." She says and hugs Sam back.

"Yeah well. You can't be too careful with a baby in the house."

"Meg!" Lilly smirks and crawls towards her in a blink of an eye.

"Hey kiddo!" She says and lifts her up.

"So you're one huh! How would know!" Lilly touches Meg'a cheek with her palm and gives her a kiss on the nose. Meg laughs and leaves her down.

"Here" she tells her an gives her the bag "happy birthday." Lilly takes the bag and looks at Sam and Dean.

"You can put it back with the others and open them after the cake." Sam tells her. "Or you can open them now if you want." Lilly looks at Dean.

"Anything you want kiddo." He tells her. "It's your birthday isn't it?" She gives him a tooth smile and hands him the bag.

"Ok i'll take it inside and bring it after the cake." He kisses her hair and take the bag inside.

"Ok i'll bring the food. We've got pizza and beers." Sam says heading to the kitchen.

"Excellent choice." Kevin says

"And original" Meg jokes.

"You've been to many one-year-old birthday parties?" Cas asks.

"No" she answers "but i've been to many one-year torture anniversaries in hell." They all stare at her and she rolls her eyes. "Hey i'm Meg. I'm a demon. I've actually been there. Along with a few of you." Cas opens his mouth and ,not sure what to say, he closes it again.

"Ok awkward moment's over." Sam says bringing the food with Dean. "Lets have fun." He gives a plate to each one. Lilly crawls towards Cas and climbs to his lap.

"Ow, um, ok" Cas babbles as Lilly settles clumsily in his lap. Meg laughs and repositions her.

"So how is life with Lilly?" Jodi asks after they were all served.

"Sleepless" Sam comments and Jodi laughs.

"Yeah it can be. But she is one now. Hasn't her sleep program been stabilized yet?"

"Well yeah" Dean says "but she still has nightmares sometimes. You know."

"Yeah, poor thing." She says looking at her.

"So how have you guys been?" Kevin asks Cas and Meg.

"Oh we're fine really." Meg says.

"Yes it is most a human life. More or less."

"Having some trouble with the protection though." Meg adds.

"Yeah devils trap must be tricky." Bobby comments.

"And angel signs." Cas says.

"But it's pretty good." Meg says and looks up at Cas and smiles. Cas smiles back. Lilly who apparently doesn't like that she is no longer on the spotlight she hits Cas on the shoulder and makes an angry noise.

"What is it?" He asks her. She babbles something and crawls up t Meg.

"Ok kiddo c'mere." She tells her and sits her in her lap. Sam can feel Dean tense next to him but Meg kisses Lilly's head and she chuckles and then he can feel Dean relax a bit. They talk a bit and after a while Meg's mobile phone rings. She checks it and then looks at Sam and Dean.

"Crowley wishes happy birthday to Lilly." She says blankly. Dean spits the beer he was about to swallow, Sam freezes with a piece of pizza in his hand, Kevin's hands form into fists, Jodi gasps with wide eyes, Bobby growls and Cas looks at the message. For a while nobody speaks and Lilly is curious to see what they said about her so she keeps looking everybody.

"He wishes happy birthday?" Sam days after a few moments.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought you guys were on better terms now." Meg says leaving her phone on the table.

"Well he is the king of hell and he agreed not to cause any trouble and we agreed not to bother him and not to kill him if he keeps his part of the deal. If that's what you call better terms then yeah we are."

"But we had no sent-birthday-cards part in our deal." Dean adds.

"Well technically he just wishes happy birthday he didn't do anything bad. Actually it is good." Sam says

"Good?" Kevin interrupts.

"Well, good, i mean"

"Crowley and good should not be on the same phrase."

"Yeah, he would be offended." Meg comments.

"Guys his humanity is showing." Sam says.

"Or he is just joking." Kevin says.

"Look i don't care if this son of a bitch sends a birthday card or a bouquet of balloons as long as he is nowhere near my daughter." Dean says and stands up. "I'll bring the cake." When Dean leaves the kitchen Meg looks at Sam.

"Should i not have said that?"

"No it's ok. It's a wish after all. Not a curse."

"Why do you keep in touch with Crowley anyway?" Kevin asks.

"Hey i am dating an angel i hang out with humans and my boyfriend's best friend was Michael's vessel. I can use some contact with my nature." Kevin opens his mouth but Meg cuts him. "Look i said keep in touch i don't participate. I just learn the best of."

"Okay i'll go see if Dean needs help with the cake." Sam stands up he looks at Meg. "Are you gonna be okay with here?"

"Yeah don't worry. We'll be fine." She smiles at him. Sam finds Dean in the kitchen putting candles on the cake. He hugs him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine." He murmurs.

"Dean. Look at me." Dean turns on Sam's arms and rests his head on Sam's chest. "What is it?"

"I want this to be nice damn it." Dean whispers.

"Who says it's not? Dean it is nice. We are together for Lilly's first birthday. We have our friends here. Lilly is excited. She has lots of presents. She is happy Dean. We are happy." Dean stays silent for a moment. "Are you happy Dean?"

"Of course i am happy Sammy. Of course i am happy."

"And i am happy too." They hear Lilly's excited laughs from the other room. "And Lilly sounds pretty happy." Sam smiles and Dean lets a laughs.

"Yeah she does." Sam raises Dean head and looks him in the eyes.

"We've done a good job Dean. We have. We have a happy family. A happy daughter. This is good Dean." He smiles and Dean smiles back. "So let's go get our daughter her first birthday cake."

They take the cake back in the living room and put it on the table. Meg passes Lilly to Sam and he sits next to Dean with Lilly between them. They sing happy birthday and Sam helps Lilly to blow of the candles. They light them up again for Dean to help her and they take a lot of pictures. Sam cut's the cake and gives each one a piece. Dean gives some cake to Lilly with his finger and they end up with chocolate all over their faces. Kevin takes picture of them. Dean clean's himself up with a tissue and Sam cleans Lilly. When it's late they gather around Bobby who tells them stories about weird and funny hunts. Some of them even Meg enjoys. When Bobby finishes a story about a witch he has hunted with John, Lilly has fallen asleep on Sam's lap and everybody realize it is time to go. Sam and Dean take them to the door, scratch a demon trap for Meg to get out and kiss them goodbye.

"I think it went well." Sam comments as he waits for Dean to take Lilly to bed.

"Yes i think so too." Dean says drawing the devils trap. He follows Sam to Lilly's bedroom. Sam lays her down on her cot and kisses her forehead.

"Pa?"

"He's here." Sam smiles.

"Here kiddo." Dean goes in front of the cot with Sam and Lilly sees him and smiles.

"Pa"

"Happy birthday kiddo" Dean says and Sam smiles. Her eye catches the bags in the corner of the room and she babbles.

"You wanna open your presents?" Sam asks. She looks at him with wide eyes and he goes to the bags laughing.

"Help me with this monster?" He asks Dean and Dean laughs and goes over to take the bear. When they turn to Lilly she is already asleep in her cot with a wide smile on her face. Dean gets one hand around Sam's waist as they watch her sleep.

"We did good" Dean says and Sam leans over to kiss him.

 

*********************************************** When they get to their room Sam turns the baby monitor on and Dean starts undressing. Sam hugs him from behind. Dean turns his head to kiss him sloppily. Sam moans and Dean turns to kiss Sam properly. When they part to breath Sam attacks Dean's neck. He sucks at his pulse point and Sam groans. "Ugh Sammy!" Sam hums and sucks harder. Dean thrusts forward and presses closer to him. Sam can see he is already hard. He pushes Dean back till his knees hit the bed and when Dean sits at the edge he kneels in front of him and takes Dean boxers of. He spreads his legs further and he can hear him breathing heavily.

"Sam". When Sam hums again his hot breath makes Dean's cock twitch. Sam smiles and kisses the head of Dean cock and tastes the salty fluid.

"God Sammy!" He thrusts upward and Sam doesn't stop him witch is a sign for Dean to move however his likes. He gists Sam hair and thrusts upwards fucking Sam's mouth. Sam moans and sends vibes to Dean cock. Dean groans.

"Sammy I'm I'm-" sam pulls of and stands up. He tsk's. And Dean whimpers.

"Not like that Dean." He says and leans to whisper to Dean's ear. "I want you. In me"

Dean groans and pushes Sam with his back on the bed and crawls on top of him. He kisses him hard and fast and Sam groans. Dean starts rocking his hips and Sam moans at the friction.

"God Dean! I-i want you. Now. Please." Sam whimpers.

"Ok baby boy. I've got you." Dean says and starts undressing Sam. He takes his jumper off then his shirt. He kisses his way from Sam's chest to his abdomen while unbuckling his belt and jeans. When sam is naked he leans and kisses his tight from inside and his hot breath makes Sam whimper again.

"Dean please." Dean kisses Sam's cock and licks his balls. When he is close to his hole Sam whimpers. He kisses his pucker hole and starts licking around it. When sam can't take it anymore and is thrusting down Dean's face Dean pushes his tongue in and Sam cries out.

"Dean!" Dean pushes in and out and Sam thrusts back on his mouth. He fists the sheets with one hand and with the other he grabs Dean's hair. Dean hums with pleasure and Sam feels his whole body vibrate. Dean pushes a finger in along with his tongue and Sam groans. He fucks himself shamelessly on Dean finger. Then Dean puts a second finger and scissors them and puts his tongue between them. He curves them and hits his prostate making Sam cry out in pleasure.

"Dean please I can't- I can't hold it-please I need you-Dean!" He cries when Dean hits his prostate hard one last time before pulling his fingers and tongue out. He squeezes the base of Sam's cock to bring him back and barely gives him time to gain back his breathing. He spits his hand and spreads it on his cock and stands in front of Sam. Sam feels the head of Dean's cock inside him and moans from pleasure. Them Dean thrusts deep in with one hard thrust and Sam has to bit his fist to not wake Lilly up.

"God Sammy you feel so good." Dean says and pushes some hair from Sam's sweaty forehead.

"Dean." He gasps and gets his hands around Dean's neck and entwines his fingers. "God Dean I love you. He says and uses his arms around Dean's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Dean kisses him Dean and sloppy and then changes the angle and hits Sam's prostate with every thrust. Sam gasps in the kiss.

"Dean!" He breaths and Dean stars sucking and bitting at his neck. He sucks at his pulse point and Sam whimpers. Sam sucks one of Dean's nipples and Dean groans and sets an even harder rhythm. When he feels he can't take it anymore he brings his hand between them and wraps it around Sam's cock.

"Dean I c-"

"Together. Sammy together" Sam nods, he grabs Dean's shoulders hard and lets go. He cries out Dean's name and at the same time he feels Dean calling his and emptying himself in him. They wait for a few moments like that and when they have calmed down Dean pulls out slowly. Before laying down he takes his shirt from the floor and cleans Sam hole and stomach. He tosses it away and lays on his back. He pulls the covers up and Sam snuggles closer to him. He lays his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean kisses his head.

"I love you Dean." He says again.

"Love you too baby boy." Dean says and they dose off. ***********************************************

 

They wake up the next day at seven thirty by Lilly's cry from the baby monitor. Sam groans and gets up. He puts boxers and sweatpants and grabs a hoodie from the closet. He tosses one to Dean as well along with boxers and his own sweatpants. Dean rubs his face with his palm and gets up.

"You go get her." Sam tells him. "I'll make the creme." Dean nods. He goes over to Lilly's room and when she sees him she stops crying and looks at him with glassy eyes.

"Morning princess" he smiles and she chuckles. "C'mon. Daddy's making food" she raises her hands and he takes her up. One the way out of the room he eyes the bags on the corner and takes them with him. Not knowing what to do with the bear he tosses him around his neck. "Damn it Cas." He says smiling.

"Good morning princess." Sam smiles when they enter the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too" Dean teases. Sam smiles and gives him a chaste kiss. He kisses Lilly's hair and she touches his nose.

"Go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a minute." He tells them. Dean turns to go. "Oh and Dean?" Sam says and Dean turns to him. "I like the touch with the teddy bear." Dean gives him a warning look and Sam laughs.

When they have eaten and fed Lilly the sit on the carpet and gather the bags around them. Dean is holding Lilly and Sam takes the first bag.

"Ok" he says "lets see what Jody got you." He opens the bag and takes out a fluffy light blue dress along with a heart neckless with blue Swarovski rocks. The sparkles of the rocks catch Lilly's eye and she babbles happily. She raises her hand to reach it and Sam gives it to her. She looks at it for a moment and then brings it to her mouth.

"No honey that's not for that job" Dean laughs and takes it out of her mouth.

"Ok" Sam says and picks up another bag "this is from Unc- from Bobby." He opens it and passes the contents to Dean. It is a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"Oh man." Dean says as he sees the t-shirt. "I would have given anything to see Bobby buying that shirt!"

Sam laughs and hands him Kevin's bag. Dean opens it and takes out a book.

"This is for you probably." He says and hands it to Sam. Sam lets a sarcastic laugh.

"It's a good gift." Sam says.

"Nerd." Dean jokes Lilly opens her hands to reach for the book. Sam gives it to her and she sights contently.

"Ok." Dean says. "Nerds." Sam laughs.

"So what's in Meg's?" He asks pointing to the last big bag. Sam reaches for it and takes the box of. He tears it open.

"It's a swinging horse!" Sam says excitedly. He takes Lilly and puts her one it. He keeps her so she won't fall and swings her back and forth.

"So that's why it was so heavy!" Dean says laughing.

"Wait there's something else in here." He looks in the bag and takes a small jewelry box out. He opens it and takes out a small pendant. He looks at it carefully. "What the-?"

"What? What is it?" Sam asks and goes closer with Lilly in his arms.

"Look" Dean says and holds the pendant for Sam to look. On the small rock there is a sculpted devils trap. On the other side there is a weird symbol. The chain has small devil traps all over it.

"Here there is a note." Sam says and Dean holds it out for both of them to read it.

It reads:

_So that she wont have to get an anti possession tattoo too young. Cas had to put it in the box because i couldn't touch it. Not even the chain. So i'm guessing it works. Happy birthday lil girl._

"Hm" Dean says and looks at Sam. Sam raises an eyebrow and holds Lilly so that Dean could put the neckless on.

"Shouldn't we check it out first." Sam asks.

"If i know Cas at all, he checked it the moment he put it in the box." Dean says. Sam nods and looks at Lilly.

"So you wanna see Papa and Daddy's gift now?" He asks her. Her eyes widen and she nods

"Ok." Dean goes over to a shelf and takes a bag out. He goes back ands sits down with Lilly and Sam. He takes the boxes out of the bag and puts them on the carpet.

"Ok Sammy. Open the first one?" He gives them a small box. Sam opens it and takes out a few sparkling hair pins. Lilly takes one of them and tries to reach Sam's hair to put it. Dean looks at them and starts laughing really hard and Sam bends so Lilly can put the pin on his hair. When she has managed it and Dean starts to calm down he opens another box and take out a pajamas set. They open another one with three fluffy toys and Lilly tries to hold them all but she can't do it so all three end up on Sam's arms along with Lilly. They open another one that has a book inside- with which Dean said he had nothing to do- and the last one had a frame with a picture of a couple. They had thought a lot about what they were going to tell her about her biological parents but they agrees that till she starts asking questions they could do with a picture of them. Lilly looked at them but didn't do anything. She touched their faces on the frame and looked up at Sam.

"When you're older." Sam answered and Lilly went back to playing with her toys. They had left her on the baby carpet with her old and new toys and they were siting in the couch with a bottle of beer each one watching her play.

"You know..." Dean started "some traditions have it that the dad should take mom a gift for the baby's first birthday." Sam looks at him.

"I-" he frowns "i don't know how to take it." He confesses.

"I don't care about this who's the mom crap. I just thought it was a good opportunity to buy you a present." Dean says and hands him a box. Sam smiles.

"I don't know how to take it" Sam continues "cause I got you one too" he smiles and gives Dean a box and a kiss on the lips. Dean smiles and opens his box. Sam does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
